Who's it Gonna Be?"
by PokeWriter25
Summary: Ash and co. meet a guy named Charlie. Charlie likes Misty, but so does Ash what will be the outcome? Read to find out! (AAMR)


Who's it Gonna be?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, but when I do, I will soon take over the   
world! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! But... until then, you will have to give   
GameFreak and Nintendo the credit.  
  
A/N: Hey, peeps! PokeWriter25 here with another fic! I never thought I could get 2 fics up in one week! I guess I   
just have too much free time on my hands. I am glad with the reviews from my last fic and will continue   
writing. Oh, and Mr. I don't have a name, if Pokemon is so last year, WHY IN THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN IN THE   
POKEMON FIC SECTION, AND ESPECIALLY SINCE I CLEARLY STATED THAT IT WAS STRICTLY AAMR?   
When you can answer that, please tell me. Well, now that that was straighened out, I'll continue with my notes.   
My dedications go out to all of my pals on the net and a few of my favorite writers: NeoLadySakura, Gogotruveg,   
you guys are always there to help and I give you my thanks. Now on to some of the fellow writers in my little   
"Pokemon Resistance" (A*MON, you know what I'm talking about ^_^) over in good old Britain: Angie, thanks so  
much for you help with this fic and with my writer's block. then the other UK writers: Cultinirvana, I hope you can   
finsh your fic, "Why?" soon. I absolutely love it. Erina-chan, Mini-me, and Mystery Squeezit, Keep it up! I love   
your fics! And also a shout out to all of the McWizards, but especially the guru of all of the   
McWizards, McWizardX! I also dedicate this to daBoss and Nurse Joy; your fics are great too! Whew! what a   
workout!  
  
Characters & Ages:  
Ash: 13  
Misty: 13  
Brock: 19  
Charlie: 13  
  
Signs:  
()- pokemon speech, translated  
""- normal speech  
italics (if they show up when I upload)- thoughts  
**- Author's notes  
  
On to the story...  
  
One day, Ash, Misty, and Brock were walikng through the woods of Jhoto, lost as always.  
  
Misty: "Ugh! We're lost again and it's all your fault, Ash!"  
Ash: "Well I'm just following the map! Goldenrod City should be here! (holds map upside-down)  
Misty: "You idiot! You're holding the map upside-down!"  
Ash: "Hehe, I guess I am."  
Misty: "Oh, now we'll have to spend another night camping out in the woods."  
  
Brock and Pikachu are watching.  
  
Brock (whispering): "I just wish they would stop fighting and just tell each other their feelings."  
Pikachu: "pika" (yeah)  
  
Just then, a young man about Ash and Misty's age came up to them. He had dark brown hair and bright green   
eyes. He just needed a limo and an agent to look like a movie star.  
  
???: "I'm sorry to intrude, but it looks like you're lost."  
  
Ash/Misy/Brock: "Huh?"  
Ash: "Who are you?"  
  
???: "Oh! I'm sorry. How rude of me not to properly introduce myself! My name is Charlie."  
  
Ash: "Hi I'm Ash"  
Brock: "I'm Brock"  
Misty: "And I'm Misty"  
  
Charlie rushes to Misty and kisses the back of her hand.  
  
Charlie: "Misty... What a beautiful name, for such a beautiful young lady."  
Misty: (giggles) "Why thank you."  
  
Ash watched this and he was about to explode in the back of his mind.  
  
Ash: So he thinks he's Mr. Cassanova, does he? Humph! Why didn't I tell her before? Damn it! Now I lost her.  
Keep your cool, Ketchum, and nobody will notice.  
  
Charlie: " Where are you guys headed to?"  
Ash: "Goldenrod city."  
Charlie: "Hey, me too! I can show you the way if you'd like."  
Ash: Oh, great, now I have the chance to go to Goldenrod and the person who knows the way is the guy who is  
hitting on the girl I secretly love! If I just make the right choices, I can go to Goldenrod and not make it   
obvious that I am jealous. Wait! Did I just say I'm jealous? Hehe, I guess I did and I am. "Sure!"  
Charlie: I don't like that Ash kid. He's too... Peppy for my taste. But Misty... What a knockout! I have a hunch Ash  
likes her too, so I better move fast and not lose her. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
As they walked, Charlie has complimenting Misty like hell.  
  
Charlie: "Did I tell you how dazzling your eyes look in the sunset? Do you not agree that you look much better   
than most other girls?"  
  
All Misty did was blush.  
  
Misty: Wow! I've never been this flattered since Rudy complimented me. Well, he is really cute. But, I love Ash.  
Ugh! Well, Miss Waterflower, you've got yourself quite of a pickle here.  
  
Charlie kept complimenting Misty on their way to Goldenrod. Ash could only sulk and stare.  
  
At Goldenrod...  
  
Brock: "Finally! We're here!"  
Misty: "All right! Now we can go to the Pokemon center and get some dinner and go to bed!"  
Ash: "Yeah"  
Charlie: "I guess I'll hit the center too!  
Ash: Yeah, great.  
  
At the dining area of the Pokemon Center...  
  
Everyone was eating but Ash who was sort of picking at his food and barely putting any into his mouth. Only   
Brock and Pikachu noticed this because Charlie was too busy talking to Misty.  
  
Brock (to Pikachu): "Ash seems a little depressed. What could it be?"  
Pikachu: (I have no idea.)  
  
Then Ash yawned out loud and stretched.  
  
Ash: "Well that walk really tired me out, so I'm going to bed."  
Everyone: "Good night."  
  
Charlie saw this as the golden opportunity to ask Misty out.  
  
Charlie: "Misty"  
Misty: "Yeah, Charlie?"  
Charlie: "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner and see a movie tomorrow night."  
Misty: "Of course!"  
Charlie: "Great! Is 8:00 good?"  
Misty: "Ok"  
Charlie: Yes! Now that that's over with, Misty's mine for the taking!  
  
The next day...  
  
Ash: "YOU'RE WHAT???"  
Misty: "I said I'm going on a date with Charlie!"  
Ash: "You didn't have to yell, I was just asking, geez."  
Misty: "You yelled first!"  
Ash: "Did not!"  
Misty: "Did too!"  
Ash: "Did not!"  
Misty: "Did too!"  
Brock: "Guys, guys, Stop!"  
  
Ash and Misty did not speak to each other for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Charlie knocked on Misty's door holding a bouquet of fresh flowers. He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a  
green polo shirt that matched the color of his eyes. Misty opened the door. She was dressed in a beautiful light   
green one piece dress with matchin earrings.  
  
Charlie (giving Misty the flowers): "Beautiful things for the most beautiful of all."  
Misty: "Why thank you, Charlie!"  
Charlie: "Ready to go?"  
Misty: "Yeah!"  
  
They linked arms and walked away. Little did they know that Ash had been watching all along. He jumped on the  
bed and started to punch the pillows furiously.  
  
Ash: "GOD DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I TELL HER BEFORE! NOW I LOST HER! DAMN IT!"  
  
Brock and Pikachu heard the screams and dashed to Ash's room  
  
Brock: "Ash! Ash, what's wrong?"  
Pikachu: (Are you Ok?)  
  
Ash: "I lost her... I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST HER!"  
Brock: "Calm down, Ash. It's about Misty, isn't it?"  
Ash: "Yes"  
Brock: "Pikachu and I already knew."  
Ash: "What do I do?"  
Brock: "The only thing you can do. Tell her you love her."  
Ash: "But she's with Charlie!"  
Brock: "Misty gave me the address of the restaurant they were going to. Just pull her aside and tell her. Her heart  
will have to chose who she really wants, but deep down, I know she will choose you ."  
Ash: "Ok, let's go, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: (Let's go!)  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
Misty was eating her grilled salmon as Charlie ate a medium-sized steak. They were talking about common things,  
nothing in particular, when Ash showed up.  
  
Ash: "Misty, I'm really sorry to bother you but I have to tell you something."  
Misty: "Can't it wait?'  
Ash: "No, it can't"  
Misty: "Ugh! Make it quick."  
  
They walked to the front of the restaurant.  
  
Ash: "Misty, there's something I've been meaning to tell you and I should have told you sooner, much sooner."  
Misty: "What is it?"  
Ash: "Well , how can I put this... Misty, I... I... I love you."  
  
Misty just gasped and walked away. The rest of the date went fine until they left the restaurant. Charlie saw Ash  
standing next to a streetlight.  
  
Charlie: There's that idiot Ketchum again. what's he still doing here?  
Charlie: "Hey, Ash!"  
Ash: "Huh? Oh, hi guys. Just taking a little stroll throught he town."  
Charlie: "Really. I'm going to tell you this once and only once. I don't want you anywhere near Misty, got it?"  
Ash: "You can't make me!"  
Charlie: "Oh, yeah? Maybe my Raichu will change your mind."  
Ash: "Pikachu, go!"  
Charlie: "Raichu, go!"  
  
Misty saw Ash and Charlie fighting and ran up to them.  
Misty: "STOP!!!"  
Ash: "Misty, you're ging to have to make a choice."  
Charlie: "Yeah."  
Ash/Charlie: "Who's it gonna be?"  
  
Misty's mind was flipped!  
Misty: What do I do? Charlie is sweet and very flattering, but I just met him! On the other hand Ash is kind and  
loving, and always helps somebody in need. I kow that Charlie is nice and all, but I've known Ash for 3 years  
and Charlie for two days. I will break a heart today, but I will gain the on that I love the most. I choose... "Ash!"  
Ash: "What???"  
Misty: "Ash, it's you I want. (to Charlie) Charlie, you're very nice, but I barely know you."  
Charlie: "Oh, I see. I understand. Goodbye, Misty."  
  
And Charlie left. They never saw him again.  
  
Misty ran into Ash's arms and gave him a hug. Then, their lips met. They shared their first kiss. Fireworks were  
going off in each other's minds.  
  
Misty: "It was you. It was always you. I can't believe I even fell for a handsome face. Especially since this one is   
much more handsome."  
Ash: "Misty I love you and I will never stop loving you."  
  
They kissed again and walked to the Pokemon Center, with Misty's head on his shoulder. Brock congratulated  
the new couple. The next day, Ash got his Plain Badge at Goldenrod City Gym. They were all soon on the road  
again, with Ash and Misty walking and holding hands.  
  
Ash: I promise that from now until forever, I will always love you Misty.  
  
THE END  
  
So, what do you think? Enough fluff? Good, bad, plain stupid, crazy, etc. ? I'd like to know so please read and   
review! I spent six hours writing this nonstop and I hope my hard work pays off. This is PokeWriter25 saying:  
Ja Ne for now!  
Oh, and if you want to know what happened to Charlie, he is the doctor on a soap opera called:   
"As the Gurney Rolls" 


End file.
